In the drilling and completion industry, often times wells have multiple production zones. Production zones are typically isolated one from another through the use of a deployable seal or packer. Typically, there is a need for multiple packers to provide isolation both above and below the production zones. A packer typically includes of a cylindrical elastomeric element that is compressed axially, or set, from one end or both by gage rings within a backup system that cause the elastomer to expand radially and form a seal in the annular space.
Gage rings are compressed axially with various setting mechanisms, including mechanical tools from surface, hydraulic pistons, atmospheric chambers, etc. Setting typically requires a fixed end for the gages to push against. These fixed ends are often permanent features of a mandrel but can include other systems. When compressed, the elastomeric seal has a tendency to extrude past the gage rings. The art would welcome new systems that promote expansion of packers while, at the same time, reducing extrusion.